Rhythm of the heart
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: Alex Galloway is going off to a camp for the gifted and talented, geared towards musical talent. After impressing her new friends, Molly, John, and Mike, on the bus by correctly guessing the instruments played of the other campers, she meets Sherlock Holmes, the aloof violin player. Will their deductive/guessing skills cause them to clash? Or is this a match made in heaven? Camp!AU


This was it. This was what I had been waiting for for the past two months. I hadn't actually been expecting the letter I received back in April, inviting an 'Alexandra Galloway' to a special summer camp. According to the brochure, it was targeted for teens that were talented not only with academics, but with other extracurriculars, like art, music, dance, and some specialized areas of studies. The participants chosen for the camp apparently had to be gifted in a certain amount of those areas.  
And I, little Alex Galloway, had been chosen! It was a two month long sleep away camp, and I couldn't wait.  
School had let out two days ago and I was now in a parking lot with my luggage, my carry-on, and my instrument case, waiting for the camp bus to come pick me up. There were a couple other kids near enough to this area to be on this stop, but I didn't actually know anyone. It was a nice charter bus, with storage areas under the bus for our bags, and once we were seated, a woman- a counselor, stood up at the front of the bus and announced that there were two other stops on the way to Camp Tahoe and we would have to suck it up and share seats.  
I took a look around and, not seeing anyone particularly friendly looking, I pulled out a book and began to read.  
.:o0o:.  
After about an hour of driving, we pulled into a parking lot, where there were twenty something kids standing in what looked like a sea of luggage and instrument cases.  
It took a little bit, but we managed to get everyone's things loaded, and then all of the kids filed onto the bus.  
Two boys sat in front of me and they either had already known each other or had really hit it off while waiting for the bus. I ignored them for the most part and went back to my book, but I kept at eye out for if someone needed a seat who looked like I could get along with them.  
It was a good thing I did, because there was a girl in a god awful cat sweater that seemed to be getting more and more anxious as she got farther back in the bus and still hadn't found a seat. I looked up invitingly, patted the isle seat, and shifted a little more towards the window, and felt very pleased with myself at her extremely relieve face.  
"Alex Galloway," I said, trying to hold my hand out in greeting despite the small space. She smiled and took my hand, introducing herself as Molly Hooper. She looked like a flutist.  
"Do you play an instrument," I asked. "Sing, dance?" She looked a little startled at all the questions.  
"I play flute, I sing chorus if needed, and I don't dance." I looked at her, giving her a thorough once over.  
"You look like you'd be a good dancer, and your voice sounds lovely." All completely true, but she didn't seem to believe me, blushing and looking down at her hands. Trying to relieve her of any embarrassment I may have caused her, I turned my attention to the two boys in front of us.  
"Oi! You two!" I barked, not really that loudly, but definitely a directed demand for attention. One of the boys turned around, prompting his friend to do the same. The first boy had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes set into a boyish face, I would peg him as a woodwind. His friend was rather heavy set, especially around the middle, but I bet he had great lung support, definitely high brass. He had dark hair and eyes, but rather pale skin.  
"How's about you introduce yourselves to the lovely ladies behind you?" I asked forcefully, but we all knew it wasn't really a request. "You first, woodwind," I said, looking at the blonde. He looked taken aback.  
"Er... I'm John Watson," he stated hesitantly, and I craned my head forward, silently telling him to continue. "And, er, I play clarinet..." I sat back, satisfied with his introduction.  
"Now you, high brass. Impress me."  
"I'm Mike Stamford, and I play trumpet." He said, eyes still slightly crosses in confusion.  
"This is Molly Hooper, she plays flute." I introduced, waving my hand at my new friend. "And I am Alex Galloway, I play bass clarinet."  
They nodded and John turned to me, asking "Really, bass clarinet?" And I nodded, proud of my instrument.  
"But it must be as tall as you are!" Said Mike.  
This incited an argument about the importance of the ratio between the size of the instrument and the size of the person playing it.  
.:o0o:.  
The next hour passes calmly, with the four of us holding various conversations and getting to know each other. Before we knew it, the bus had pulled into another parking lot and the new campers were boarding.  
"Watch this," I said to Molly, nudging her lightly in the side with my elbow. Mike and John had also turned to watch and I pointed to the first person to have stepped on the bus.  
"That guy, high brass, probably trumpet." I pointed to another person, the girl behind the first. "Oh, tuffie, but I think that girl plays a mid brass, maybe trombone." I continued to point at people and name their instrument, until get all were boarded.  
"What was that supposed to be?" Asked Mike, looking very skeptical.  
"I just named the instrument those people play." I said, waiting for him to prove me right.  
"You can't possibly have known that!" He said, a little louder than he really had to, causing the two people on the aisle seats across from us to look over. It just so happened that they were the first to people to step on the bus.  
"You don't believe me?" I said, already knowing the answer. "Go ahead, ask them what instruments they okay. Mike huffed and shifted over to talk to the two people on the other side of the isle.  
I muttered into Molly's ear, "if he can get them to talk for a bit, I can tell you what part they should sing in a choir..." She perked up, not one shred of doubt in her posture or expression, an I was very pleased with who I had chosen as my friend.  
It turned out that the two people were Sally Donovan and Justin Anderson, who preferred to go by his last name. Anderson played trumpet and would have been a fairly decent tenor and Sally played trombone and had a nice soprano.  
I stretched, not boasting or anything, but my grin at Mikes sour face had a rather proud quality to it.  
It wouldn't be long, now, until we arrived at Camp Tahoe.


End file.
